Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Tag Force 3
November 27th, 2008 * November 28th, 2008 * February 12th, 2009 | rating = | genre = }} Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Tag Force 3 is the most recent installment in the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Tag Force series. It is set in Duel Academy during the third year from the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. Features * Includes 3501 cards, the most cards ever to date in a Yu-Gi-Oh! game. * The cards in the game go up to Crossroads of Chaos, and also included are cards from the first two Duel Terminal sets, as well as any Starter and Structure Decks that were released prior to July 2008. * Includes new Synchro Monsters from Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. * Uses the Yu-Gi-Oh! Official Card Game Master Rules and March 2008 Banlist. * Seasonal events and the mail system do NOT make a return from the original Tag Force despite being promised features. * UMD Recognition with the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Tag Force 2 UMD will unlock new cards, special Booster Packs, a new storyline, and the ability to partner with Bastion Misawa. * A Konami themed pack can be unlocked by entering the Konami code (Up Up Down Down Left Right Left Right X O) on the shopping screen where you choose booster packs. * Includes a blue version of Blair Flannigan * Unlike previous games in the Tag Force series, this game's Story Mode only requires that you fill four hearts in your tag partner's heart gauge, not eight. However some characters have multiple storylines to make up for this. *Elemental Hero Bladedge now has a entrance and battle video * Featured as playable cards: ** Elemental Hero Divine Neos ** Super Polymerization ** Neos Wiseman ** Rainbow Neos ** Confirmed new Anime-Only cards: *** Advanced Dark *** Amphibian Angel *** Attribute Bomb *** Attribute Chameleon *** Attribute Gravity *** Attribute Mastery *** Battle Fusion *** Berserker Soul *** Burst Impact *** Celri, Monk of Dark World *** Clear Wall *** Clear Cube *** Clear Phantom *** Clear Rage Golem *** Clear Vice Dragon *** Clear Vicious Knight *** Clear World *** Cut Jewel *** D - Mind *** Dark Archetype *** Dark Psycho Eye *** Dark Renewal *** Dark Summoning Beast *** Final Fusion *** Flame Wall *** Fog Castle *** Kiteroid *** Miracle Contact *** Name of a Friend *** Ojamandala *** Plasma Warrior Eitom *** Power Zone *** Pride Shout *** Rebirth Judgment *** Satellite Laser Balsam *** Sacred Defense Barrier *** Toon Kingdom *** The Unselected One *** Volcanic Wall *** Zero Sprite Confirmed Downloadable Cards * Toon Kingdom - November 27, 2008 * Gladiator Beast Octavius - December 4, 2008 * Gladiator Beast Torax - December 11, 2008 * Gemini Summoner - December 18, 2008 * Test Tiger - December 25, 2008 * Defensive Tactics - January 8, 2009 * Ocean's Keeper - January 15, 2009 * Dragon Ice - January 22, 2009 * Tongue Twister - January 29, 2009 * Thousand-Eyes Jellyfish - February 5, 2009 * Skreech - February 12, 2009 * Royal Firestorm Guards - February 19, 2009 * Miracle Contact - February 26, 2009 * Veil of Darkness - March 05, 2009 * Security Orb - March 12, 2009 * Abyssal Kingshark - March 19, 2009 * Dark Grepher - March 26, 2009 * Darklord Zerato - April 2, 2009 Tag Force 3 Partner Decklists At the start of Tag Force 3, you're given a choice of one of six characters with which to partner for the duration of the game. These characters are Jaden Yuki, Syrus Truesdale, Chazz Princeton, Zane Truesdale, Blair Flannigan, Alexis Rhodes. Bastion Misawa is also available as a partner after UMD Recognition with Tag Force 2. Character Storylines Jaden's (Fused with Yubel or Neo Jaden) Story * First Heart: Jaden has a flashback of him being the Supreme King and you are in Axel's place to defeat him. Jaden won't help you since he's the Supreme King. * Second Heart: In a flashback you duel with Jaden against Adrian Gecko and Yubel. * Third Heart: Sheppard tells you to meet someone at the Volcano. Once there you discover Sartorius, but Trueman interrupts, demanding a duel with you and Jaden. * Fourth Heart: After a conversation with Atticus at the Harbor, you go to the main gate with him and Jaden. Unfortunately Atticus loses to Fujiwara in a duel, meaning you and Jaden have to team up and take on both Fujiwara and Atticus as Nightshroud. Jaden's (Normal) Story * First Heart: Syrus plans to have a special class with the Slifer Red students and Bastion Misawa from Ra Yellow being their teacher. Syrus thinks he's going to repeat a year so he duels you and Jaden in a tag duel along with another Slifer Red student with you and Jaden's graduation on the line. * Second Heart: The professors don't want all the 3rd year students to graduate so you and Jaden duel two professors with your graduation on the line. * Third Heart: Jaden has a flashback of meeting Damon when Damon stole the eggwiches and Jaden and the crew (Syrus, Alexis, Chumley, Dorothy, and you) went to meet Damon in the Forest. Damon challenges you to a single duel to test his drawing ability. * Fourth Heart: The professors are still against the graduation, especially Dr. Crowler. You and Jaden must duel Blair and Hassleberry with all of the students' graduation on the line. Syrus' Story (Obelisk Blue) * First Heart: Syrus interrupts a duel between two Slifer Red students and two Obelisk Blue students. You and Syrus duel against the Slifers. * Second Heart: Syrus interrupts a controversial meeting between Jasmine & Mindy and two Obelisk Blue students. You and Syrus then duel the Obelisk Blue students. * Third Heart: Syrus remembers the duel with the Psycho Style duelist (Inotsume Makoto). Then you meet two Obelisk Blue students at the Cliff who also use Psycho Style decks and duel them. * Fourth Heart: At the Duel Field you and Syrus tag duel against Jaden and Zane in the exam duel. Syrus' Story (Ra Yellow and Slifer Red) * First Heart: You and Syrus tag-duel against Chazz and Jesse. * Second Heart: You and Syrus tag-duel against two Obelisk Blue students. * Third Heart: You and Syrus tag-duel against Hassleberry and Chumley. * Fourth Heart: At the Duel Field you and Syrus tag duel against Jaden and Tyranno in the exam duel. Chazz' Story * First Heart: In the Slifer Red dorm's dining room someone has stolen Chazz' fried shrimp. Chazz will challenge Syrus and Jaden to a duel with your assistance. * Second Heart: Apparently someone has stolen Alexis' dress, prompting you and Chazz to challenge The Gambler and Sartorius to a tag-duel. * Third Heart: In Chancellor Sheppard's office during a conversation about the missing supply ship, Chazz challenges Aster and Jesse to a tag-duel with you as his partner. * Fourth Heart: Chazz believes he has discovered the thief's identity - Damon! However Damon's dueling partner Don Zaloog admits to being the real thief, prompting a tag duel with you and Chazz against Don Zaloog and Damon. Chazz' Story (Obelisk Blue) * First Heart: You and Chazz tag-duel against Syrus and Chumley. * Second Heart: You and Chazz tag-duel against Bastion and Tyranno. * Third Heart: You and Chazz tag-duel against Alexis and Dr. Crowler. * Fourth Heart: You and Chazz tag-duel against Zane and Aster. Zane's (Underworld) Story * First Heart: You and Zane tag-duel against Jaden and Syrus at the Academy. * Second Heart: You and Zane tag-duel against two Obelisk Blue students at the Beach. * Third Heart: You and Zane duel against Nightshroud and Alexis at the Volcano. * Fourth Heart: To graduate, you and Zane face off against Aster and his sidekick, Chazz. '''Zane's (Obelisk Blue) Story' * First Heart: Zane has a flashback about his best friend, Atticus starting the Duel Academy's most handsome guy contest. Zane wants to cancel the contest so he duels Atticus and Mindy along with you in a tag duel. * Second Heart: Zane has a flashback again about Atticus causing him trouble when he wants Zane to accept the fact that Blair has feelings for him, so Atticus and Blair duels you and Zane in a tag duel. * ''Third Heart: As usual, Zane has a flashback about Atticus starting up a contest: "The search for Zane Truesdale's date". Zane is against it, so you and him duel Atticus and Jasmine in a tag duel. * Fourth Heart: You and Zane are tag dueling Atticus and Sarina for the graduation duel. Blair's Story ' * ''First Heart: At the Obelisk Blue boys dorm Blair is after a "Fortune favor" from Sartorius, but first she must defeat Sartorius and Jesse in a tag-duel with your assistance. * Second Heart: Blair and you duel at the Harbor against Chazz and Alexis * Third Heart: Blair duels with you against Tyranno and Bastion in order to claim their fish dinner as a present for a hungry Jaden. * Fourth Heart: Atticus and Jaden duel against you and Blair at the Harbour's lighthouse after Blair invites Jaden there to tell him something but is interrupted by Atticus. '''Blair's Story (Obelisk Blue) * First Heart: At the Obelisk Blue Boys Dorm Blair is after a yearbook photo from Alexis and Tyranno, but first she agrees to duel them in a Tag-Duel with your assistance, because of nostalgia. * Second Heart: Blair and you duel at the Harbor against Zane and Atticus. * Third Heart: Blair duels with you against Chazz and Bastion in order to take a picture of the "Pro duelist". Afterward, she is sad that they fought so much against each other. * Fourth Heart: Tyranno and Jaden duel against you and Blair at the Duel Field to graduate you. After this, Blair talks to you at the lighthouse. Blair's Story (Undisguised) * First Heart: Zane is back! So in search of him, the "Maiden in love" duels two Obelisk students in order to enter the Blue dorm. * Second Heart: Blair and you duel at the Harbor against Alexis and Jaden out of jealousy. * Third Heart: Defeat Crowler and his partner to prove Blair worthy of being in Duel Academy. * Fourth Heart: Duel of the Pros: Aster and Jesse vs. Blair and you. Blair's Story (Disguised) * First Heart: Surprise, she's a girl. :) But to prevent Chazz from finding out, you have to duel him and Syrus. * Second Heart: Now it is Jaden who wants to go to the pool with Blair. As her knight, you battle him and Tyranno to help her out. * Third Heart: You have to duel Professor Wade to give her time to hide her girlish things. * Fourth Heart: Great duel against Crowler and Wade to prevent them from lifting your hats in public. After this, it's the lighthouse again. Alexis' Story * First Heart: Mindy and Jasmine approach Alexis and ask for a tag-duel with her and you for the graduation test. * Second Heart: Chazz tells Alexis that he has defeated Aster and will going to a pro league tournament. Chazz asks you and Alexis to duel them both. * Third Heart: There is a Graduation Test at the Duel Field and Atticus and Jaden are your opponents. * Fourth Heart: Alexis will ask you to come to the lighthouse at the Harbor and then challenge you to a duel. After the duel she will tell you something important. Alexis' Story (Angry) * First Heart: Atticus is the evil (at least, Lex thinks so) First, you have to beat his right wing: Jasmine and Mindy. * Second Heart: Now it's time for his left wing: You duel Fonda Fontaine and passer-by Blair. * Third Heart: The root is the Slifer Red dorm! So you duel Jaden and Tyranno to make Jaden leave. * Fourth Heart: The final fight: You duel Atticus and Chazz, with Atticus's future on the line. Bastion's Story * First Heart: You and Bastion tag-duel against Jim and Tyranno. * Second Heart: You and Bastion tag-duel against two Jinzos from the different dimension. * Third Heart: You and Bastion tag-duel against Trueman. * Fourth Heart: You and Bastion tag-duel against two Ra Yellow students in the exam duel. Bastion's Story (Angry) * First Heart: You and Bastion tag-duel against Kagemaru and Titan. * Second Heart: You and Bastion tag-duel against Sartorius and Sarina. * Third Heart: You and Bastion tag-duel against Professor Viper and Axel. * Fourth Heart: The last storypart is the same like Jaden's: You and Bastion tag-duel against Fujiwara and Nightshroud. Second & Third Tier Story * First Heart: You and your partner tag-duel against Tyranno and Crowler. * Second Heart: You and your partner tag-duel against Yasmin and Atticus (Hawaiian shirt). * Third Heart: You and your partner against Camula and Jesse. * Fourth Heart: You and your partner duel against Amnael and Adrian. Amnael uses a Different Dimension Deck while Adrian uses an Exodia Deck. Boster Packs * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Tag Force 3 Promotional Cards * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Tag Force 3: Starter Deck Bugs * A minor lag often occurs during your opponent's turn. This could be due to the revisions that have been made with regards to the decision-making processes of the AI, coupled with the fact that the amount of memory stored on the game's UMD is a colossal amount due to the large card pool. However, this lag is enough to really disrupt the flow of the game to the point of almost irritating, like when there is a large number of cards on the field. Despite all the lags, the game can be played normally. * Sometimes when Jagger Princeton has F.G.D. on the field, all his Dragons (even Normal Dragon-Type Monster Cards) can cause Piercing Damage when battling your monsters in Defense Mode. This does not apply to tokens. * When selecting Jaden's alter ego The Supreme King in story mode, the game hangs, this is because the developers never got round to completing the game data to make him accessible * When in a duel against Syrus Truesdale, his Super Vehicroid - Stealth Union can not only equip your Monster Cards to it, but it also can not be destroyed by your Spell or Trap cards. (This is not true, the reason why Super Vehicroid - Stealth Union cannot be destroyed by effects of monsters, spells and traps is because Syrus has used the trap card Chain Material, which allows him to fusion with the monsters listed on the card from anywhere - his hand, deck, field and/or graveyard and at the end of the same turn he fusion summoned, the fusion summoned monster(s) is destroyed, and after that the magic card Vehicroid Connection Zone, which gives the fusion monster the ability to not be destroyed by the effects of cards - negating the negative effect of Chain Material.) Availability * The game does not currently have a release date in the US, the game is region-free and therefore any of the imports can be played on any PSP. It is for that reason that many people in the US have ordered the UK version. Promos * Some of the Yu-Gi-Oh! Tag Force 3 game boxes come with the Yu-Gi-Oh! Tag Force 2 Promos instead of the correct promo cards. To rectify the problem, players can contact Konami through their support centre. If you supply a scan of the game's proof of purchase and your address, Konami will then send you the correct cards free of charge. Click here to go directly to the support centre. Alternatively, players can contact their local Konami office or one of Konami's distribution partners via regular mail, enclosing a copy of the proof of purchase. Details of local Konami offices and their distribution partners can be found here and here. This option works for Customers who have imported the game as well providing the game was purchased from a reputable dealer and there is a digital copy of the proof of purchase (Paypal sales page, digital recept, etc.). Characters }} Category:Video Games